The Alchemist
by rachel3athena
Summary: After Piper is arrested again,her father decides to send her away to a boarding school.Piper tries to cope with her new life while discovering unanswered question.What was the secret that her missing mother and lost brother shared?Can her freinds help her before she loses herself in her own web. HEY ! PLS REVIEW.
1. Epilouge

The Alchemist

Epilogue

Hurry up!

Oh u just chill out.I'm almost done.

Piper was writing the last letter when she heard Nick screaming. Mark dropped the torch he was holding and ran. Piper stood for a paint can still in her hand and her finger still on the principals door before she snapped and ran through the empty hallways of Bellfat high school.

She didn't look back to see where the boys were. They new the pathways.

Ahead of her ,she saw the red glow of the fire exit. She ran faster and shoved hard against it. It didn't budge.

Bluddy Hell. If she wasn't running from the police she would have reported to the authorities.

She ran down the hallways panicking .trying to open any of the doors but none would budge.

At last a door opened. It was the door of a...supply closet?"seriously"she thought"the empty classrooms were locked but the supply closet door was open!this school was run by idiots"

She went in.

Outside the door she could her her friends and enemies. It'll be just few minutes and then they'll go. It was hot and airless inside. Just. A few minutes more when i couldn't take it anymore.

I started searching for the was was only one way to open it.

I started banging the for help.

It was dizzy and suffocating.

Sweat started streaming down her face. Frantic,she started screaming and wailing,which on other circumstances she would never think of doing.

She kept waiting but nobody heard her.

At last the door opened and she fell into the hands of the smiling policeman.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Against the constant rumble of the police van,Piper could here her father talking to someone whose voice was distractingly familiar.

"yes .of 'll discuss and tell you tomorrow. she won't throw a fit"I heard my father say rather quite hopelessly.

What was that part about a me not throwing a fit?uh. Well I was pretty sure dad would bail me out of juvenile that does Not mean I wasn't guilty. I knew dad worked really hard and after my mother's disappearance and more lately my brother's ,he was trying all he could to protect me.

My brother.I loved him a lot. He was always kind to me. He listened my blabbering about school,put up with my tantrums which neither of my parents could and always was a friend to me that I never had.

Mom's disappearance changed him was there when mom vanished and he saw something that he refused to tell us. Even when I asked him he would snap at months later ,on 13th October,a friday(what a coincidence) he was gone. He disappeared on my last gift to me.

After his disappearance ,dad got more into his job and I was left behind. Lifeless and Lonely.

I hated all schools dad put me in and I did my most to get myself chucked out!I did try sometimes to behave for the sake of my father but the schools could never last. And I could never have a proper friend.

As we returned home I turned to my dad. Before I could say anything he said"Don't to your room and stay there" . This made me feel more hopefully he'll calm down by tomorrow?

I woke next morning to an empty house. I was used to this but still...

I searched for my iPod . I found nothing. They were gone. Oh well. I was used to no gadgets.I wasn't a gadget freak. Just a music one. I wondered about yesterday . What had happened? What was going on? Normally dad would just give his guilty lecture and send me off to another snooty school. This time he just ignored me plain. This hurt me more.

The door opened . I looked up from the book I was reading and for the first time I really saw my dad. His eyes were drooping,he looked half dead and he was walking like a zombie .

"dad !you look happened?" I exclaimed looking at him with worry.

He looked at me sadly and sighed . What WAS happening? He said "Pipes you are going to a boarding school ". I looked at him blankly. "where is it?" I asked emotionlessly ."I can't tell you" ."how long will I be there?"."you'll finish your high school there"."I am to spend 3 years away from you and you won't tell me where I'm going."I said quietly."why do you have to send me. I know I've been a trouble to you but...but I'll try .I ." he looked at me with pity. This boiled my insides. I screamed "Fine ,I'll go .its not that you love me".I ran upstairs. Before I reached my room I heard him say "we are leaving tomorrow. The school will provide you with everything. And your iPod is with do not allow electronic gadgets."I slammed the door hard.

Leaving tomorrow

No goodbyes to Nick and Mark

No Nothing. I was being abandoned by my own Father.

####################################################

As we drove through the dense forested jungle,I wondered where we were going. After a 5 hour flight and 1.5 hours of traveling in the car I started to wonder wether I was present in the continent or not. Suddenly we took a S bend and I was confronted by a huge castle like building which suddenly reminded me of the castles in princess books. It was stone gray and it's architecture was medieval type.( don't look at me like that.I love reading remember!) Dad looked t the gates expectantly and sighed as it opened automatically . Okkkkkk . They must have sensors somewhere.i said to myself .

As we drew near the steps, a beautiful woman was standing in the entrance with dignity. She embraced dad and looked at me curiously.

"this will be where you say your goodbyes"and the lady thoughtfully looked elsewhere . I looked at my dad and said"don't miss me" he smiled sadly and turned and left.

This was it. I was on my own now. I turned to the lady and walked with her as she Introduced herself as headmistress Isabel. As she toured me around her castle she pointed at a series of doors and said,

" Each door opens to a dorm shared by 4 girls. The girls dormitories are on the east wing of the castle while the boys dormitories are on the west classes are in the south wing . The north wing is barred for first years. There is a rule book on your desk. You will also find your school dresses and other clothes stitched to your size. Your school books are also on your desk. You will be sorted into your group today after dinner. Dress cleanly and punctuality is important here. Your room no is 13 . The last in the left row. I will leave you here now. Your roomates will explain everything to you ."

My side of the room overlooked a forest. The Forgotten forest they told me.

Our room was white in colour with the curtains and furnishing in royal blue.

This apparently depended on the group you were in. As far as the rule book said , the students were divided into 4 groups and each group had there own common room, library , and subjects to choose from. They also had their own logo and every year there was an inter group competition .

I had a wide variety of roommates. There was a Blondie named Annabeth who,after her introduction, topped the results and was the best in arts. She had grey stormy eyes and an intimidating look.

Thalia was a punk goth type girl who was the tomboy of the school. She had jet black hair and electric blue ice and on first appearance...a cold look. (but later she chilled up towards me).

Hazel was a brown haired golden eyed girl who looked small for her age. She's sweet but quite.

So in short Annabeth is the bookworm,Thalia is the rocker, Hazel's the introvert while me...I wonder what they think of me.

We are walking towards the dining hall. Probably I'll be sorted to my group. I wonder what the groups are . Annabeth or the others refused to tell me. I tried to start a conversation with Annabeth but she just turned toward Thalia and Hazel joined them with an apologetic smile . Weird.

The Dining hall was huge. I sat along with my roommates . None of the other members even looked at me. Talk about friendly. As I waited for the food to be served ( and yes food is served by waiters and we just sit like princesses in a castle) I saw the headmistress emerge on a high platform. She looked at me and smiled and sail,"Today,we have a new student amongst us and she is to be sorted. Piper McLean ,please come up on stage."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys pls review .it helps me wright.**

**DISCLAIMER- I'm a girl people**

Chapter2

Gods! I thought this was after dinner. Or maybe they thought that I'd puke with fear . As I walked up the stage I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I've never been the nervous type but now I really was.

They brought a table on which four things were kept.

A vial, an orb, a lit candle and a sword.

I was told to pick what I like.

Seriously !what has house choosing got to do with all still I felt like I was in another world as I gazed at each object. Time passed and I still stood staring . I looked towards the vial and bing. Something lit up in me. I picked the vial and gave it to the headmistress.

Everyone was quite. It felt like no one was breathing. The headmistress looked towards the school solemnly and said,"Piper McLean , Alchemy group"

I looked at Annabeth. She just shook her head. I had picked the wrong one .

**Hey guys. One revieve after you read. Constructive criticism and flamers are welcome. **

**Thank you guest for being my first reviewer and thank you SilenaChase for being the first reviewer with an account.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- all rights to r.r. and i do not own pjoor hoo.**

**ideas , reviews are welcome.**

Chapter 3

Alchemist. The house kept haunting me. After the selection some of the table members tried to act friendly but it was clear that they did not approve of my

selection of house. I wanted to know about it . I had the right to know about

It but no one would tell me.

I woke up in the morning with a stiff back from last night's staying awake.

Everyone had left. The time was 7:56. Wait. What! School started At 8:00 and no one woke me up? What friends were they though I can't call them friends? They didn't even speak to me properly.

I rushed into the bathroom without stopping to admire the deep blue and gold engravings.

I skipped breakfast and ran to class. I entered as the bell rang.

Phew! That was close. I sat at the end of the auditorium type of classroom and gazed around. None of my frie...um...roommates had taken French.

My subjects were more linguistic. I had taken French, Latin, History, Basket Ball, Fashion designing (mom's influence) and Practical Chemistry.

My first period French. I was pretty much good at it. After all mom was from France . As the class started and an red head taught us the basics of French which I already did last year , I started looking at people( no I'm not a stalker) .

There was a Blondie with a snooty look on her face. There was a girl with pigtails tied with a pink ribbon. That was when I heard somebody say "Earth to Piper". I looked around to see a dark haired and dark eyed girl with just a plait and a purple ribbon in following each curve in her hairstyle.

"Huh. What?" was my reply.

She just sighed and said ,"I'm trying hard to be nice and you better pay attention in class poison girl."

I just shrugged and turned back but my mind was on the word 'poison girl' . Why would someone who doesn't even know a bit about me call me a 'poison girl'.

"you'd be surprised how much we know about you." came a reply as if I had just spoken aloud or someone had just read my mind. The girl had a smug look to my expression.

Irritated I asked" Right. So here is a creepy school who's name I don't even no. I get selected into this freaky house after which everyone ignores me. I almost get late for school since my so called friends did not even bother to wake me up and they switched off my alarm. Then I don't get to choose my subject and last a nameless girl calls me poison girl in an attempt to be friendly and I think she pretty much reads my mind. If it is 'permitted' may I ask WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES AM I DOING HERE!.?"

She said nothing for a while . She looked at me then and said, "I know it's hard but face it...oh and the name is Reyna."


End file.
